Electromagnetic interference (EMI) occurs when electromagnetic radiation interferes with the proper operation of an electronic component. Accordingly, it is desirable to shield the electronic component from electromagnetic interference.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.